


Be Still

by spaceMaverick



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Boyfriend to Death 2: Fresh Blood, Drabble, I feel gross but also accomplished, I made myself uncomfortable writing this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: A drabble about Lawrence swooning over you tied up. Very creepy.BGM for this fic: My Sweet Prince by Placebo and- partially- Virgin by Manchester Orchestra





	Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and I've never written a drabble. I thought I should, since most of my works are really short anyway.

“Don’t worry,” Lawrence breathes. He's leaned into you, gently running his fingers up and down your arms. You give up your weak attempts to struggle against the ropes, almost relaxing into the chair. But Lawrence’s foggy blue eyes jolt you back into the horrible reality of your situation. The plants in the window cast shadows in the soft moonlight, turning your captor to shades of black and gray in a silhouette. His mouth twitches nervously. “You’re so soft…” he trails off, staring at your arms again. “So soft and delicate…” His hands are cold. His eyes flash. You shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Lawrence is... a big comfort character for me. I project on him a lot (not the best thing to say on this particular work) and I've been meaning to write some BTD fanfic.


End file.
